


Vacation Day

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Hotel Sex, Vacation, What if?, dimensionslip remix, hotel room, missed flight, written before Season 2b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if May and Coulson wouldn’t have been able to make it to Bahrain? What if they missed their flight? And what would they’ve done with their extra time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an extra to Dimension Slip, a story that’s hopefully soon to be written.Thanks to everyone who cheered me on! This is for you, guys! I hope you like this fluff piece. And thanks to ddagent for helping with the plotting!  
> EDIT: Thanks to new developments in the show, this is now a remix of what will be an extra to what will become a story i shall write eventually. Oh God.

Butterfly wings and storms. Something little changes and whole lives change with it.

Their plane has technical difficulties and they’re stuck in Rome for another day. Earliest flight out is the next morning. They’re still at the airport, with their suitcases next to them. It’s loud. Lots of people walking and talking. Some run, probably to catch their flight. Suitcases are dragged over the floor. Once and again flights are announced. They stand a little sideways, next to a airport shop that’s being renovated. A Starways will open there soon, announces a sign in the front window.

Melinda watches Coulson as he talks to Fury on the cell. She wishes she could hear Fury’s words, but on the other hand it’s nice to watch Coulson like this. Their work doesn’t leave her much time to just look at him. Coulson’s shoulders are tense at first, as he tells Fury about the delay, but he relaxes as he listened to their boss.

“Thank you, sir,” Coulson says and hangs up. He slips the cell into his suit pocket.

Melinda raises a brow, Coulson shrugs. “Fury says we should stay put and return tomorrow. Private plane is to expensive and he’ll just send two other agents to Bahrain.” Then he smiles. “He said we should bring him some good red wine.”

“Anything else?”

“He says he will take the day from our vacation time.”

Melinda snorts. They both hadn’t taken any vacation days in years, so they have enough to spare.

They grin at each other and she wants to kiss him. Regulations are against fraternization, but there’s a document they could both sign that would relieve SHIELD from all responsibilities should their relationship take a turn for the worst. If they’d both sign it, they could be together, be a couple. Because that’s what she wants with him. A real relationship. So she did her research.

When he looks at her like now she’s glad she did.

“Would you like to have dinner with me?” she asks. They could kiss afterwards. A first date kiss. That would be a perfect vacation day.

Coulson clears his throat. “Excuse me?”

“We’ll have to eat at some point,” she says and smiles. “Might as well do it together.”

“Oh, of course.” He swallows and nods. “For a moment I thought you were asking me out.”

“But that would be weird.” She presses her lips together. Did she misread him? Is she the only one wanting more?

“We’re partners,” Coulson says. He doesn’t look at her. “I respect your boundaries and I don’t want to push you.”

She wants to push him against a wall and kiss him. She grins. He’s adorable. And she isn’t alone in this. “Do you want to go an a date with me?” she asks.

He looks at her. His whole face lights up. “Gosh, yes!” He sounds so happy and relieved, she longs to kiss him.

He pulls up his shoulders. “I’m too enthusiastic about this, aren’t I?”

No, he’s absolutely perfect. Shaking her head, she smiles at him and steps closer to him. One more step and she could press herself against him. She could hug him. Or kiss him. He has wonderful lips. And right now he’s glancing at her mouth. She licks her lips and he swallows. Maybe she won’t wait until after the date. Maybe she’ll just kiss him here, at the airport. People kiss people at airports all the time, right?

Then he clears his throat and takes out his cell again. “I should book us a hotel, otherwise we won’t have anywhere to sleep -” He swallows hard and blushes. “I didn’t mean, I … Two rooms. Like before. Maybe even in the hotel we stayed in last night. You liked that hotel, right?” He takes a shaky breath.

She places her hands on his shoulders, before she tiptoes and gently presses her lips against his. She’s quick, she’s brief. His lips are as soft as she thought they’d be. She pulls back and he blankly stares at her.

Crap. She pushed too far. She’s afraid he might be in shock. Now it’s her turn to blush. “Sorry,” she mumbles and takes her hands off him.

“Why are you apologizing?” he asks. His voice is raspy.

She shrugs. “Usually I have better self control.”

“Hm?”

“Whenever you ramble like this I want to kiss you.”

“Really?” He nibbles on his bottom lip.

Gosh, she wants to nibble on his bottom lip too! She nods.

He smiles. “So you still want to go out with me?”

“I asked you out, remember?” She grins.

“Yes.” He sighs happily. “Yes.”

o0o

He booked two rooms next to each other. She hopes tonight they’ll only need one. She wants to spend the night with him, to sleep with him.

After a quick shower, she changes into a black, short dress with spaghetti straps. It’s loose and floaty, perfect for a warm night in Rome. She wore it once during their mission when they had to pose as a couple at a little bistro to observe a possible terrorist and he seemed very appreciate of her legs. She hopes that tonight he might put his hand on her knee when they’d be on their date. She hopes he’ll run his hand up her thighs and beneath the fabric when they’d get back here.

She doesn’t put on much make up, just some mascara and red lipstick. She wants him to think about her lips. She wants to seduce him.

Sighing she puts the lipstick down and looks at herself. She hopes she’s right about this. She hopes he wants to be seduced. Otherwise the lacy underwear and the condoms in the black, little clutch will be for naught. She picks up the purse from the little sideboard next to the door.

When she opens the door, he’s already standing in front of it, his hand raised to knock. His eyes widen and she smiles.

He swallows, drops his hand to the side and takes a step back. She doesn’t want him to step back. She wants him to step closer. She wants to kiss him again.

But he clenches his hands and frowns. Something’s wrong.

“Did Fury call again?” she asks. Because maybe Fury gave them another assignment and that’s why he’s frowning. Maybe they have to cancel their date to save the world.

“No,” he says.

So he just wants to cancel. Her stomach cramps and her fingers tighten around the purse in her right hand. It’s hard to look at him, she does it anyway. She’s still his partner and if he doesn’t want her as a lover, she can’t afford to lose him. “You changed your mind,” she says. Breaks her heart, but she twists her mouth into a smile.

“No.” He shakes his head quickly. “I’m just …” He sighs.

He’s nervous, she realizes. Her heart skips a beat. He still wants this. He doesn’t pull away when she takes his hand. He just swallows and strokes the back of her hand with his thumb.

“Do you like italian?” he asks. “I know this little place – Of course you like it. We discovered the restaurant together. We could go there, if you’d like. I reserved a table. I wanted to bring you flowers but then I wasn’t sure if that’d be -.”

When she lifts her chin and leans into him, he pulls in a sharp breath. Then he squeezes her hand and smiles. She doesn’t need more encouragement than that. She presses her mouth against his and nibs on his bottom lip before she pulls away. He tightens his grip on her hand.

“I’m so glad you keep doing this,” he says with a bright smile.

“My pleasure.” She kisses him again. How could she not? Nibbling at his lips, she goes backwards and leads him into her room. Once inside, he twists her around and she leans against the wall. He groans and places his free hand at the wall next to her shoulder. She loves kissing him. With her shoulders resting against the wall, she pushes her hips against his.

She lets go of his hand to wrap both arms around his neck as they deepen their kiss. He tastes so good! She loves how his tongue teases her and how he uses just the right amount of pressure to nibble on her lower lip with his teeth. She lifts her left thigh up his leg. He runs his right hand over her side, caressing her ribcage through the fabric of her dress. She wants more. She wants his skin. She wants to feel him inside her. She can feel him harden against her thigh.

Then he breaks their kiss. “Door,” he breathes.

She blinks. “What?”

“Door’s still open. Should we close it, or …” He swallows hard and steps away. Her arms glide from around his neck until her hands land on his shoulders. “We probably should get going,” he says. “You must be hungry.”

Oh, she’s hungry. Very hungry. For him. But he wants to take things slow, so the’ll take things slow. She smoothes down her dress that hitched up her thigh. She must’ve dropped the purse because now it’s lying on the floor next to her right foot.

Standing in the doorway, he bends down and picks it up.

“I’m making this awkward, I’m sorry.” He blushes and hands her the purse. “I’m just so nervous.”

She makes sure to grace his fingers with hers as she takes the purse. “I’m nervous too.”

“You? Why?” He sounds surprised.

“Because this is important. You’re … “ She sighs and smiles. “You’re important to me.” She wants to tell him about the document they could file, but she doubts he’s ready for it.

“You’re important to me, too,” he says. “Very much.”

They look at each other and he’s too far away. So she reaches for him and takes his hand.

“I think we should close the door,” she says.

He squeezes her hand. “We don’t have to rush this.”

“Do you feel rushed?”

Instead of answering, he closes the door with his free hand. As soon as he’s done, she pulls him against her. The purse drops to the floor again and she wraps her arm around his neck. Soon, they’re tearing at each others clothes.

They’re in a rush now. She pushes his jacket over his shoulder, tears at his tie. He runs his hands beneath her skirt and up her legs until he cups her ass. It’s perfect. It’s clumsy and messy and so very good. Two buttons spring from his shirt as she pulls it out of his pants and open. She misses the feel of his mouth on her neck when he grants her the space to pull the dress over her head.

He opens her bra and she takes it off. He massages her breasts with both hands, brushing his thumbs over hear hardened nipples. She rubs her hips against his erection. They need to get him out of these pants!

She keens when he bends forward and takes her left nipple in his mouth, sucking gently. She runs her hands through his hair and holds him to her. He’s driving her insane! She’s so wet for him. He moves to her other breast and she moans again before she pulls him up to kiss him. She loves kissing him. His hands caress her back, move down, down until he cups her ass again, massaging her flesh.

When she strokes his cock through his pants it’s his turn to moan.

“Condom,” she breathes against his lips. His cock feels thick and hot. She longs to feel him inside her, which means she needs her purse and the condoms in it. Shouldn’t have dropped the damn thing.

“Pants,” he rasps between kisses. “Left back pocket.”

It takes her kiss-hazed brain a moment but she gets it eventually. He’s so very smart and well prepared! She runs her hands over his shoulders, down his chest and over his sides to his ass. He has a great ass. She cups it with both hands and presses him against her, which has the wonderful side effect that his cock presses against her pussy. She rubs herself against him, enjoying his moans and how eager his kisses become, before she focuses on her task and gets the condom out of his left back pocket.

His pants drop to his ankles shortly after. She takes off her panties as he rolls the condom over his cock. He isn’t looking at what he’s doing. He’s watching her. Next her back’s pressed against the wall, her legs wrap around his waist and they kiss as he sinks into her. She wants him deeper, she wants him faster, but his hands on her waist pace them. Once he’s fully inside her, he stills and kisses her collar bone.

“Are you okay?” he asks. He’s panting.

She digs her nails into his shoulders and laughs. “More,” she tells him. “Harder.”

He kisses her mouth, she tastes him and he gives her what she asked for. So, so good! Long, hard thrusts. It’s perfect. They both don’t last long. Her orgasm washes over her and he spills himself. It’s like the perfect first course. She holds on and kisses him.

“This was …” He takes a happy breath.

“Yeah.”

“We didn’t make it to the bed.”

“Night’s still young.” She nibbles at his throat. “I’ve got condoms in my purse.”

He’s going soft inside her, but she doesn’t mind. She looks forward to taking him into her mouth until he’s hard again. This time she was so lost in her own sensations, she couldn’t really focus on him. But she wants that. She wants to watch his face when he comes again because of her.

She kisses him. She wants to kiss him a lot more, too.

Eventually he slips out of her and puts her back on her feet. She’s still wearing her heels. She runs her hands over his shoulders and chest. She can’t stop touching him. Luckily he seems to have the same problem. He caresses her back. He has wonderful, firm hands.

He smiles at her. “I …” he starts and sighs, shaking his head as he smiles.

“What?”

“No, it can wait.”

She cradles his face and brushes his hair from his forehead. “You can tell me everything.”

“It can wait. I can wait.” He smiles and squeezes her waist. “Would you like to go out now? Our reservation is probably blown, but we could still -”

“Is it okay if we just stay here? In this room?” she asks. His pants are still dropped around his ankles. They’re both still wearing shoes. She just wants to get naked, make it to the bed and start over again.

He kisses her briefly and grins. “That’ll be perfect.”

Yes, it’ll be. She grins too. Then her stomach growls, making him chuckle.

“We better get you some food,” he says.

Suddenly she feels hungry. “I’m sorry.” She could eat a whole cow. Or a gigantic pizza. No, two gigantic pizzas! Her stomach rumbles again.

“Want to raid the mini fridge or order something from room service?” he asks.

She looks at him.

“You want pizza.” He nods and grins like he’s all knowing. “That’s your pizza face.”

She tilts her head. “I have a pizza face?”

“Yes.” He kisses her. “Room service can get you pizza.”

She smiles. “I’m glad we’re on vacation.” She loves being here with him. She loves him. She has high hopes he feels the same. He knows her pizza face, after all. And he’s a serious man. She’s pretty sure he’s serious about her. He gives into her and moans. He pulls her close again. Pizza can wait for another moment. She wonders what he waits for with her. But she’ll be patient, just like her stomach will have to be.

Because right now she’s happy. Her life’s changing for the better. For the best!


End file.
